I Hear You
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Harmony was always told to stay out of the lower levels of the opera house. She obeyed until her curiosity grew too much years later and she ventured down below. She found the Phantom's lair, seemingly untouched by time. She finds his mask and a beautiful black violin. She plays it and unleashes the Phantom's soul. Only she can see or hear him. Can she help him find eternal rest?
1. Chapter 1

_I Hear You_

_Everyone knows the story of the Phantom of The Opera. Cursed with a hideous face and forced to hide below the Paris Opera House, composing his operas. Everyone knows of his fascination with the singer Christine Daae and the murders and terror he caused in his efforts to win her. Everyone knows that he took her from the stage as she performed his opera and dragged her down once more to his lair. They know that her lover, the Vicomte De Chagny, went down below to rescue her._

_No one knows what happened down there. When Raoul and Christine returned, they didn't say a word about what had happened. They quickly left and were hardly seen again. The group that went below to search for the Phantom never found him. They only found his lair empty, the mirrors smashed and his mask left behind. _

_Some say that he died, of either heartbreak or perished in the fire. Others say he still lived and haunted the burned remains of the opera house. Others say he became a demon of hell and lurked in the opera house, waiting for some poor unsuspecting soul to wander into his clutches and steal their soul. Others say he truly became an angel of music, waiting for another to teach. _

_The Phantom or Erik, really did die but he died of old age. But his spirit was not granted the peace sought. For his crimes in life his soul was trapped in a black violin, doomed to remain on earth for eternity. The only chance he would have at redemption would be if someone could play the violin and awaken his soul. He would be bound to them and teach them. If he succeeded, then his soul would be freed. _

_The violin rested far below the opera house in his lair and laid undisturbed for many years as the Opera House above was rebuilt and fixed. It was turned into a museum and the owner was a kind old man who cared for his young granddaughter. He fully believed the Phantom still roamed the Opera house and warned his granddaughter to never wander alone and never go below. _

_An adventurous child but frightened by the stories her grandfather told her, she readily agreed. But the years passed and when she was a young woman, she felt it time to see just what laid below. _

_She never could imagine just what she would find or how much her life would change. That she would have her own Angel of Music. _


	2. Author Note

I am sorry to say that Fanfiction is no longer a safe haven. some of my fellow authors have already quit the site in favor of the safety of AO3. After repeated emails and reports of abuse the staff has failed to do anything to protect it's writers, myself included. It has gotten so bad that I have exhausted all other options. So I have decided that I am going to move all my works onto AO3 and stop here. I tried my very best but enough is enough. I don't need the hate nor negativity. Too many idiots taking advantage of Guest Reviews to spout abuse and flames not just at my stories but myself as well. I shall keep my account up in case people need to reach me.

Let me be very clear. TROLLS, FLAMERS, and Idiots. You have not won. Not even close. I am just being the bigger person and am going to ignore you and moving my stories some place safer. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Do you honestly have nothing better to do with your lives than act like A-holes? I feel sorry for you but this is one author you aren't going to bully anymore.

To my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm sorry to do this to you all but I have no other choice. I will open Guest Reviews since invitations have stopped from AO3. Now the good thing about the guest reviews there is that you have to put your emails in if you guest review which means its harder for trolls to remain unknown. I want to thank you all for your support and love and if you want to find my works you can find me on AO3. For right now invites are suspended but once they are back online I'd love to hear from everyone. My username on there is the same as it is here. Thank you all very much. I might occasionally post here but if you're looking for the Disney story rewrites can be found on Archive. Thank you again!

With love,

LadyOfSlytherin101


	3. Not Going Anywhere!

I changed my mind. I'm not leaving. I can't leave not after how much support I've gotten and and how much people love my work. If I leave that's letting the trolls and idiots who have nothing better to do with their time win. Well I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I'm not the only one affected.

funnygirl00 has had this happen to her and it needs to stop. Not just with being able to remove offensive reviews but also being able to turn off our guest reviews because that's how mine have been striking. below is what has happened to funnygirl00. Contact PhantomFan01 about the petition.

The Robin Hood fandom has been under attack from 2 spammers posting MA reviews on almost everyone's stories. 3 writers, including myself, took down some of our most popular works because we couldn't remove the reviews. We reported to Fanfiction the MA reviews and they told us to ignore it. The first attack was one thing, but after the second, we decided that we're going to try to get as many people together as possible to make fanfiction give us the power to remove reviews that we the writer's find offensive. Sometimes people get harassed by other writers and that can be traumatic for them as well. One writer, who's now joined our fight, confided that she'd been bullied so badly in one fandom, she almost committed suicide.

If these spammers are getting away with it in the Robin Hood fandom, it's only a matter of time before they spread to another fandom. So we need to nip this in the bud and gain some control now. We are attempting to get a petition together and if you're interested in joining us, please let me know and help spread the word to your friends. If not, at least give us permission to put your name on the petition so we writers can gain the right to remove reviews that are offensive to us.

If you wish to see the content, please, view the reviews on my story 'Ne're forsake me, here remain' so you'll know what we've had to deal with. If you're underage, do not read them.

See what I mean? I've read the reviews and they're incredibly nasty. This has got to stop. Fanfiction has been telling us to ignore all of this. How can we write if we are constantly under attack? This has to end now! Not only with removing reviews from people with accounts but also turning off Guest Reviews. One person actually made an account so she could flame me and I couldn't remove it after I deleted her guest review. Now I can't get rid of it. She openly admitted she was flaming me. This has got to stop now. Take back the right to protect ourselves!


End file.
